Dracula: Where the Roses Burn
by Alchemy rose
Summary: SEQUEL TO DRACULA! "It had been a couple of days now since I had left. I felt the burning sensation rise. I could feel my heart starting to let go, my life slipping away. Blood, blood, blood, blood. That was all I could think about anymore.."
1. Ophelia

Okay so I decided to make sequel after all. Some of you might not like it, and think this chapter was rushed, I feel that it was kind of, but wanted to get it out as soon as possible for all of the reviewers. So review without flames and enjoy.

000000000000

_Winry's POV_

It had been a couple of days now since I had left. I felt the burning sensation rise. I could feel my heart starting to let go, my life slipping away. Blood, blood, blood, blood. That was all I could think about anymore. I cried so much all the time. Knowing my future. Soon, I would be an immortal soul.

" I hate him for this..." I said to myself. The pain was sometimes so unbearable, that I could hardly think. My teeth had lengthened little by little each day. I think I would rather have died then accept this new life that was forced upon me. If you can even call it a life. Vampires, hah, only a couple of months ago I believed in so such thing, now I was becoming one. What a year. I tripped over a tree branch and fell to the ground hard. I growled as I stared at it, full of hate.

" You're just going to be turned into paper anyways you stupid piece of decaying wood!" I screamed at it. Ha, I was talking to trees now, I had definitely lost my mind. I kicked it hard with irritation. It had flown a few feet away from me. If this was the kind of strength I had becoming a vampire, then that must have been the only good part about it. At least I wouldn't have to worry about any sick people attacking me. I smiled to myself. But it quickly vanished as I felt my stomach lurch within me. I whimpered as I curled myself into a ball. I felt like vomiting, so I stayed very still, waiting for the feeling to pass.

Feeling a bit better, I got up from the mossy earth and brushed off the leaves. Was this part of becoming a vampire? This type of feeling? I didn't imagine sickness like this...I had experienced the burning in my veins and my heart stopping on and off...was this just a side effect? If there are even any side effects to becoming a monster...

" After this I refuse to go on another trip through the woods..." I promised myself. I didn't see wy some people enjoyed it. The entire place was covered with just trees mainly...thats it. I got over the entire tree thing when I first entered this damn forest.

I stopped, listening. Quiet, nothing in the forest was ever this quiet...unless a full blood was here too, near by, and possibly...watching me. I carefully studied my surroundins and kept my ears open for any leaves crackling. Nothing. I sighed to myself.

" If you even decide I'm a delicious meal for you, you're going to at least talk to your food first before you kill it. " I said, looking around. I heard shuffling noises everywhere now. And before I knew it, a tall broad male was standing before me.

" You're not the type of food we would have, unless we were cannibals. " He smiled down at me. " Hector Ferston. " He held out his hand to me. I took it and shook it softly. " Winry.."

" What clan are you from?"

I blinked at him, so this is what they call their groups? Clans...? My life was just getting more strange every moment...of course, soon I wouldn't even have a life.

" I'm not from any clan, I stayed with Dracula at his home, I was held prisoner as a human, and ran away as something else..."

" Vampire, well, soon to be at least. Come with me, I can take you to the hideout, humans never find us there. " He said, holding his hand out to me. I hesitated, staring at his palm. " It's not far from here, and my offer is not patient, you either follow me or not" He laughed. I tried to give hima reasurring smile that I trusted him, but that was just a failed attempt. I took his hand slowly as he lead me through the dark woods.

" More strange every passing minute..." I muttered.

000000000000000

My feet were killing me by the time he had announced we were there. He was nice enough to let me stop and rest for a few minutes though, the "vampire effect" seems to get stronger and stronger every day. But I never remember Edward mentioning anything about this weird sickness. It's almost like...I'm not really sure, but I'd rather not think about it.

I was greeted by a woman with great beauty. She looked around her 30's, but I wasn't sure. " Welcome Winry, we've been waiting for you." She said as she hugged me softly.

" Waiting for me? " I said, confused.

" This is Ophelia, her specialty is seeing into the future. That's how she knew you would be here. Her bloodline is rare, but not as rare as Draculas. "

Ophelia gasped. " You stayed with Dracula, it must have been an honor..." She said, her eyes glistening with amazement. I stared at her for a good minute. Did they not know much about him or something?

" You must tell me how it was like! Every single detail. " She tugged on my arm viciously. I looked to Hector for help.

" I think Miss Winry needs some rest, she isn't well and needs sleep. " He said, prying gently at her enclosed fingers that suffocated my arm. She gave me a concerned look and gasped.

" How long will you be staying here with us Winry?"

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to think that myself. " Just one night maybe. " I replied. She nodded her head at me.

" Hector, I will take her inside and give her a room, have some go and make sure she was not followed..." Ophelia requested, her once sincere face now filled with horror. He gave her a confused look, and was smart enough to ask the question...

" Why? "

She glared at him. " A very serious event is going to occur in a year, and if anyone else knows about this event, war will be taking over everywhere. Now hurry! "

I started to feel a knot form in my stomach, I wasn't sure if it was me getting sick again or if because of what she had just said. What was she talking about? A serious event? I felt so confused I was getting irritated.

She rushed me inside and quickly down a hall, throwing a door open and pushing me in. I gasped by this rude gesture.

" Whats going on?! " I demanded. But soon after that I felt the sickness in my stomach overtake me. I collapsed onto the couch, curling myself into a ball again. I was sure this time I was going to throw up. Ophelia rushed over to me and sat down, she rubbed my back lightly.

" Winry, how close are you to Dracula? "

" Edward. " I said through clenched teeth. The pain was making me nautious.

" Excuse me?"

" His name is Edward, everyone just calls him Dracula because..well...I wont get into detail about that. " I said, tossing my head back.

" So you are close to him then? " She asked anxiously. I growled.

" Why does it matter?" I replied viciously. I didn't understand how it was any of her concern at all. What Edward and I shared didn't matter anymore. Why did she need to know so badly...

" Winry...Your Pregnant."

00000000000000000000000000

So I finally thought of an idea. To tell you the truth I got the idea from "Queen of all that is night". When she mentioned Winry could be raped and thats how it came..Winry could be pregnant. So, even though that might not make sense to all of you, I'm looking forward to continuing the story. My thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed. And thank you Queen of all that is night. I couldn't have come up with tis idea if you had not mentioned that. Review without flames. Thank you!


	2. Little Love

Chapter two is up!! It feels strange...I went to 19 chapters from the first story, to only two chapters in this sequel. I dont know, it just feels strange. HaaHaa, Anyways enjoy and review without flames. Thanks for the support and reading my fanfics. And my special thanks goes out fo Queen of all that is night, for offering her help. I appreciate it VERY much. :

0000000000000

_Winrys POV_

"Pregnant?! But how...that's impossible...I never slept with Edward! " I yelled. She blinked a few times, surprised by my sudden outburst.

" Well...do you mind me asking a few personal questions?"

I stared at her in disbelief. Was she serious? OR was it the fact that I had the need to kill Edward, rip his limbs off, tear out his heart, kiss him. Wait, no I definitely didn't want to kiss him...

" Well what I'm having TWINS?" I rolled my eyes. She flinched, seeming a little offended.

" No Miss Winry, but...never mind about those questions, I guess I should just explain. "

" PLEASE DO." I said with a humph, crossing my legs impatiently.

" Well, for one Dra-Edward...IS the king of every singe vampire, he overrules the elders as well. "

Elders? I gave her a confused look showing clearly that I was lost. She sighed.

" I shall explain another time. But vampires can do whatever they please with their prey, as long as they have permission. "

" So he raped me? Is that it? " I was horrified, completely horrified at that comment. He could do WHATEVER HE PLEASED?

" Winry...did you ever give him permission to..."sleep" with you? " She asked me, looking down at the ground. For a vampire, she seemed to be more afraid of me then I was of her. I was still human after all, but that would soon come to an end in a few days...

I thought about what she just said, remembering the night I had lost control of my...femine hormones...my eyes widened when I realized what had happened.

" Oh no...no no no...this can't be happening..." I said, putting my hands to my face. I felt terrible, I wanted to cry out every problem, but that wouldn't make them go away. This just added to my list of stress. I felt a hand on my back, trying to comfot me I guess.

" Please don't be upset Miss Winry, I know this is a lot for you to handle, but you must think of the baby now. You are welcome to stay here, but I can't promise it to be a safe choice. "

" Safe...but there's many vampires around here, I don't see the problem. " I said softly, my voice shaky from holding back the tears.

She paused for a brief moment and turned towards the door, yelling for service. A Maid came in with swift movements, speaking in another language or something...Ophelia nodded back and the maid left.

" She will bring you some new clothes and get you out of those ones. You must not feel very confortable in them. "

A tear slid down my cheek. " Please tell me whats going on..." I begged, grabbing her arm for comfort. She patted my hands softly.

" Humans will come here, in search of destroying the baby...we will do all we can to protect you and the child, but I can make no promises. It won't be the humans to worry about..."

" What others are there to worry then? "

She gave me a weary look. " Werewolves, and the traitors. Vampires who can't stand Dracula and have betrayed our kind. Joining forces with werewolves or working alone in their own clans. We are not a strong group here, but Dracula has an army, an army so horrifying, it could kill the planet. "

" And the werewolves? " I choked on my tears.

" Well, that's the problem, they have their army as well...we just arent sure if it as strong as the right hand of the Devil. "

I closed my eyes. Right hand of the Devil. I didn't see him as that until he destroyed my home.

" Then what should I do? " I said, opening my eyes slowly.

Ophelia grimaced. " To ensure your safety and the baby's...the wisest thing for you to do is to return to Dracula. "

I coughed as that comment went to my brain. Go back...to HIM? That monstrosity, cruel creature, Devil, SATAN EVEN?

" Why..." I narrowed my eyes, controlling my temper the best I could at the moment.

" The baby's only chance of surviving the most would be with its father, and he will know how to care for it, your still a human Winry, it will be hard on you if you stay here, the pain will be unbearable..."

" Isn't all pregnany and child birth? " I questioned, losing the patience that I had little of.

"A vampire child being born is triple the times of pain for a normal human baby. And if not supplied with what they need, they are known to feed off their mother's life. "

I shook my head violently. " I can't go back to him, he destroyed everything I ever had. He took everything away from me...and I can't forgive him. "

" Then don't, but do what's best for your child Winry. " She stood up from where she was sitting and walked towards the door, stopping. " Tell me when you are ready to go, I will have Hector take you back. He is the strongest here. "

I nodded, staring down at my feet. I felt so...confused, but empty. My heart hurt and yearned for his touch again, but I didn't want to believe it.

" He took everything from me...but why is it so hard not to think of him...and now, he left me with the most precious gift, now I can never forget him..." I said to myself, barely above a whisper. I scoffed.

" So...for your safety I must return, but I'll do anything I can to protect you..."

"_Anything little love"_

_00000000000000000000000000_

I thought this was a good chapter, explained a bit for all the readers to understand hm? Hee, Well I hope you understand better now. The cliffy most likely left you confused, so my sincere apologies. Reviews would be nice, without the flames too please. Thank you.


	3. Lusting for Blood

Hello Everyone, my next chapter for my story is up now! And you know what I think would be a good story? Moulin rouge, except in fma style, with Edward and Winry. I think that after I finish this story I will start writing one like that. Sounds exciting to me . Anyways reviews are nice And thank you for all of your support! for everyone who reviewed It keeps the stories going. Enjoy.

00000000000

Winrys POV

I was told to stay one night at least. A horrible storm had hit and Hector had said it wouldn't be good to travel in at all. Though I was pregnant, it only felt like it. I didn't see any baby bump yet, so I guess I could keep this a secret for a while...unless Edward would notice. Which I had a feeling he could, but since I would be coming back, he wouldn't focus on it. I frowned deeply. I didn't want to go back to him...but it that's what the baby's life needed to stay alive, I would.

I shrugged the covers off of my body and stretched my arms and legs. They hurt from walking here yesterday. I groaned in pain as I felt a muscle in my left shoulder strain some. A dark blue dress was layed out on the edge of the bed. It was pretty, yet simple enough. Nothing to tight, low cut, or fancy like all the dresses Edward had given me. I felt very thankful for this one. If possible, I would try to wear it as many times as possible, just to stay out of those other death trap dresses.

I slid off my night gown and pulled the dress on. It fit pretty well, and wasn't squeezing tight on my curves. I sighed to myself as I heard a knock from the door.

" Come in."

Ophelia walked inside. " Are you hungry? There are a few things made for you if you are. "

" I'd rather not eat, I'm not feeling very well..."

" And you won't feel any better till we get to Dracula's. He'll know what to do. " She said.

" But don't you? Couldn't you just help me? " I replied.

She walked to the bed and sat down, looking at the palms of her hands.

" Winry, if we could help you, we would. But we can't. The baby needs its father, that's the only way it could have the best chance of living. I understand you don't wish to go back, but you must. "

I nodded, looking down at my feet. " When are we leaving? "

" Well since you not hungry, right now would be best, it's still raining, but I think you can manage that. " She smiled at me.

" I'm ready. "

0000000000000000000000

I thought the beginning was slow enough, Ophelia packed away more dresses for me, and other things that I suppose, were necessary. I would have carried them, but Hector insisted that he do it. He had claimed to know the quickest way to my so called "home" now.

I dodged a tree branch, making sure this one didn't catch my hair. It took at least 10 minutes to get my hair out of a branch before. Hector found it quite amusing how short my temper was...and I'd smacked him hard for it, making him laugh harder.

" So...do all vampires just travel inside the woods on foot? " I asked him, catching my breath.

" We turn into bats and fly where we please. "

" I thought that was only in books..."

" It is.." He replied with a smirk on his face. I growled at him with annoyance.

" Smart Ass..." I muttered.

We approaced the mountains as we stepped out of the woods. Usually I would feel freezing right here, but as the cold wind whipped at my skin, it felt relaxing. The change was becomng more effective with each passing hour. I looked up at the snowy mountains.

" Better start walking..."

" Well I could be up there in a matter of minutes to tell you the truth, but you haven't changed enough for those specialtys to kick in yet. " Hector said matter of factly. I stared at him impatiently.

" And what are you implying? "

He sighed and turned his back to me, crouching down. " Get on. "

" Oh..." I muttered, climbing onto his back. And let me tell you this will be the FIRST and LAST time I ever accept a ride from a vampire again. How horrifying...

0000000000000000

Edward's POV

I licked my lips in anticipation, her pulse was beating fast.

" Afraid?" I asked her.

" No, excited. " She said lustfully, grabbing my shoulder. I tried to hide my disgust in at this pitiful creature. She thought she was getting something entirely different from what I wanted. She thought right after this she could take off and walk the streets again for money, hah.

Slowly I took her hand, pushing her softly to the wall, she giggled. How annoying.

" So you'd rather do this here in the hall? Good you don't have neighbors..."

"_Pathetic" _I thought to myself. I caressed the left side of her face as gently as possible. I began to kiss her neck tenderly. I could hear her moan with delight, begging for more. I growled, and she giggled her annoying giggle again.

I could hear Alphonse muttering about taking my anger out on prostitutes, he must have been passing by the hallway. I didn't care if he was upset with me, it was this or go mad. I chose this. And it wasn't just prostitutes I drained, it was any woman who had their lustful eyes on me, or any man that had ever had his lusting eyes on..._her...Winry..._

How pitiful of her to think she could run off when she belonged to me...she was mine.

I pressed my fingers into the side of the woman's face rather harshly, she squealed in surprise. My other hand trailed down to her side, holding her still. I felt her try to move but I only pressed my fingers harder into face and side. She whimpered softly.

" Hey your hurting me..." She said softly.

" My dearest apologies..." I whispered. I had no apologies I owed to the whore. I felt her pulse on her neck beat furiously uner my lips I shuddered. Slowly...I bit my fangs into her skin, I heard her scream, scream and scream until all her screams were gurgling blood in her throat, dripping from her oversized lips. I bit harder, as blood fell down her body...

000000000000

WINRYS POV

" I must leave you now, you're safe. " Hector said as he set me down beside the entrance.

I nodded my head, turning my back to him and my attention the doors. I knew on the otherside sure held my worse nightmares...I heard Hector running down the mountain, until his steps became too faint.

I held in a breath as I pushed the doors open with as much force as possible. They swung open quite easily, another specialty must have been strength, but that I could get used to. I gasped in horror as my eyes took in the surroundings...the horrible scene before me, something so horrible, it couldn't even bear the name nightmare...

0000000000000000

hahaa okay I ended up in a horrible cliffy. sorry? Its been forever since I've updated I know, sorry for that too. For some reason...listening to El tango Roxanne helped me write this chapter...I dont know why, but it did. Anyways reviews without the flames please. Sorry for any errors.

Thank you.


	4. Welcome Home

Okay so here is my nexr chapter, this took a while and I regret that. I am so sorry to all of my readers, and thank all of you for be patient, or at least tried to be patient and probably want to kill me right now right? Okay okay okay I' sorry.!.

Reviews are nice though dont you think? lol.

Enjoy, and thanks for the patience...haha.

-me

0000000000

Winrys POV

I watched in horror as Edward's eyes met mine. He stood there with the dead woman in his hands, blood flowing down her body from her neck. I ran to her.

" Let her go! " I screamed, trying to push him away. But it did no good, pushing on him was like trying to push a wall of concrete. He watched me intently as I shook the girl, hoping she would open her eyes to me, but I knew she was dead...I just had to try..

" You mons-" The scent of her blood caught my attention. I bit my lip, watching the blood flow down, drop by drop.

" Winry..." Edward whispered. I put a hand to my mouth and backed away from the woman. I needed to get away from her, the smell of her blood began to burn my throat. As if a thousand needles were ripping apart my throat. I hissed in pain, which also surprised me...I never HISSED. I began to shake uncontrollably.

" What have you done to me..." I whispered, more to myself than to him. I saw his worried expression turn fierce with anger.

" You were born a monstrosity...you belong to hell. " He said through his teeth. I felt so...dead. I didnt notice tears streaking down my face like waterfalls until I put a hand to my cheek. I watched him pick up the dead body and throw it to a corner. His back faced me as he left the hall.

I fell to my knees, sobs escaping my lips. His escence was blood..., my only seemed to be my own tears. That may not make sense to anyone else...but me.

"Winry!"

turned my gaze towards the direction of the voice. Meeting a surprised, yet worried smile.

" Hello Alphonse.." My voice came out shaky, but I kept it as normal as possible. But how could you trick a vampire?

" Welcome home. " He said, giving me a 'cold' hug, seeing how there is no warmth left in his body.

" Home..." I murmured, thinking more of a prison then home. But I had responsibilities now, and no matter how hard the challenges were, I would take care of my little one...

0000000000

Alphonse had led me to my room, and talked to me on the way. He apologized over and over on Edward's behavior, but I expected him to be worse. For something of 'his' to run away from 'him'. Hah, never.

" He's just be upset that you left, but he won't admit it. " He said to me.

" You know Alphonse, aren't vampires supposed to be seductive and kind of scary? You don't seem to act like that at all..." I laughed. He shrugged hs shoulders with a lopsided smile.

" I'm your nicer version I guess, you want seductive and scary, well then, that's Edward for you. But I guess I'm just a real sweet heart. " He winked playfully at me. I laughed. I always enjoyed talking to Alphonse, he seemed so light hearted, and kind. Even if he was a vampire...he deserved at least a halo from an angel.

As we approached the door to my room I thanked him.

" Dinner will be ready soon...there are still clothes for you to wear, I'm sure. If not, the maids are around. They won't find you interesting anymore, since we can't exactly say your human anymore...plus they would never hurt the child of Dracula either. "

I felt my entire face go as red as a tomatoe. So he knew, but did Edward? I felt my stomach do a flip inside me.

" Do you think he..." I trailed off. He shook his head at me, his bangs movng back and forth.

" I doubt it, he's so wrapped up that you are here to even conscentrate on that. But you won't be able to keep it a secret long...unless you plan on leaving soon? "

" No...I can't, a vampire belonging to another clan told me the baby would be safest here...so I won't be leaving...yet at least.." I said, tracing the patterns of the walls. He nodded his head in understanding. I blinked a few times, as a thought struck me.

" Alphonse...is there anything that isn't revealing in that closet? " I said slowly, narrowing my eyes. He began to walk away, his hands infront of him.

" Well...if I picked them out, they wouldn't be revealing at all...but remember, Seductive and Scary...hehe..." He said, taking a sprint down the hall. I sighed to myself.

" Damn you Edward..."

0000000000

Oh my, I am soooo sorry this took so long, and its not even a very long chapter...

I am sooo sorry to all of my readers. Ive been sick lately and its been hectic. But I am back again so I can continue the story.

Reviews would be nice, but I don't want flames. So please, NO FLAMES.

Thank you for reading.

-M.E.D


	5. Diamond

_**This is the next chapter! duh right? I dont have much to say except that I enjoyed writing this one the most. Enjoy and reviews without flames are the only reviews i will accept! flames are not acceptable. thank you.**_

_**WINRYS POV**_

I growled in frustration as I ripped clothes from the closet.

" Too revealing...way too revealing, revealing...revealing...stripper...REVEALING UGH! " I threw my hands in that air and rolled my eyes. What was his problem?! Did he actually expect me to wear something in here!? I could have sworn these clothes were not the same dresses from before...or at least some. There was either slits going up to my side, low cut, and even a couple so revealing, they could have been mistakened by going through a paper shredder!

I sighed looking through them again. The best one I could find was a black dress. The slit reaching up to my knee, but my back felt so exposed, and my chest. I blushed as I looked in the mirror. it tied in the back of my neck, exposing my shoulders, and a single diamond holding the two pieces infront together, the only thing keeping the dress from exposing the front...

" Did you steal these from playboy bunny Edward.." I muttered to myself. I began to wonder how the rest of the world was doing, I knew it had been only a couple of months, but I hadnt seen anything from today's world for so long. All this royal victorian dresses, and castles and demons, and just wasn't ordinary. It was like I was in the 15th century..except the dresses I found today were definitely todays skimpy clothing for some Victoria Secrets chick. Now should I just go barefoot or wear the 3439282 inch heels I saw? Yes, I stuck those damn things on.

I decided to pin my hair up and curl some strands, don't ask why, I guess my feminine side got to me on that. Looking at myself once more in the mirror, I regretfully walked out the door. I might as well have been a vampire's snack. The dress was seducing enough, and I really did not feel comfortable at all looking like this infront of HIM. My mood wasnt exactly one of politeness, but did he really deserve it? I dont think so..

I passed a few maids on the way, not one of them dared to give me a mere glance. My heels made an annoying and loud noise as I walked up to the door. The door I did NOT want to enter. I could smell food inside, so he wasn't going to make me drink blood then. Hah. Pushing the door open I kept my gaze away from his. I took careful steps to my seat. I was scared half to death falling in these shoes, the other half would kill me when the diamond just happened to fall off the dress.

Alphonse smiled at me, and I did my best to smile back, but it was more of a scowl I think.

" So what clan were you staying with Winry? " Alphonse asked me with interest. My eyes flickered to Edward, he was looking at his glass, moving the wine glass in little rotations, making the blood inside swirl. He caught my gaze, but only for a second. I looked back at Alphonse.

" Well...I'm not really sure, but the woman and man who helped me were Ophelia and Hector. And that's all I know really. Hector brought me here, for my safety. " I said awkwardly. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, it sent shivers down my spine. I put my shoulders back slightly, feeling the little diamond warn me to be careful. I gripped the chair softly, as I felt myself becoming very self conscious about the exposing dress. I could feel the faint blush in my cheeks, I was going to lose my mind...

" I can't say I've heard of Hector, but I may know the woman. Could you explain her to me? "

My mind was a blank sheet of paper. What did she look like? I couldn't remember, I felt too much pressure, still feeling Edward's gaze on me. I wanted to scream at him, scream that it wasn't polite to stare, but I couldn't find my voice.

" Winry? " Alphonse said to me softly. " What does she look like? "

I felt the words finally coming to my lips. " She was beautiful of course. Silver eyes, long pale blonde hair, lean...should I describe further?"

He shook his head with a smile lingering on his lips. " That's definitely Ophelia, was she very demanding? "

" Just a little.."

" That's definitely her. She used to be one of my maids a long time ago, but had asked to join the clan of her brother, and I, obliged. "

I listened to him intently, anything to keep my mind off of Edward. I began drinking glass after glass of wine, while Alphonse kept talking about how Ophelia had lost her family or something. I skipped out on some parts of his speech. The wine tickled my throat as I drank it hastily. I know your not suppose to drink if your pregnant, but I knew for a fact this was no HUMAN baby. So I knew there was no way the wine could affect it, if it could, I wouldnt have drank. So dont think of me as bad of a mom yet. I could still feel Edwards eyes lingering on me, but maybe it was my imagination. I didnt want to look at him, I felt my insides go on fire, I wasnt sure if it was from all the wine, or the burning pleasure that yearned for him. I think I'll go with the wine.

I noticed Alphonse had stopped talking, I glanced at him as I finished the last of my 4th glass. His eyes were wide with astonishment.

" Winry...I think you've had enough, you're going to be be completely inntoxicated if you keep this it up at this rate. " He said, raising an eyebrow.

Maybe he was right, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to drink so much right now, if I kept going I wouldn't know what I was doing, and that could turn into an awful number of things that shouldn't be happening...like me kissing Edward. Never...

I stood up and walked over to the crackling fire place, careful not to stretch my shoulders too far back, in fear of EXPOSURE.

" Well, I think it's time for me to escape to the library. Good Night Winry. " Alphonse said standing up from his chair. I froze in place, Alphonse was leaving me here with HIM?! Of all the things he could have done to piss me off! I dared not move at all, instead, I pretended to be engrossed at watching the flames. I heard the door close as Alphonse left. In a matter of seconds Edward was inches behind me. So close...

I felt my insides on fire again, and the blush creep back up to my cheeks. I held no emotion in my face the best I could.

" So why did you come back Winry? " Edward whispered to me softly.

I thought my heart was going to fly out of my chest, I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, but I couldn't move my legs. I was stuck...

" It's only to visit Alphonse, I won't be staying here. " I said flatly. Keeping every emotion locked inside of me was the only think I could do to keep myself from breaking.

" I see... " He said calmly. I felt his breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spne once again. I held my posture the best I could, and kept my eyes on the fire. He smoothly went to my side, stroking my fingers.

" Do you still wish to kill me Winry? " He whispered in my ear. I growled at him.

" Go to Hell Dracula..." I hissed. His features did not change at all, as I was expecting, and was utterly disappointed.

" You first..." He whispered, kissing my shoulder softly. I gasped in disgust, backing away from him. Only to feel a little tug, I stopped. Looking down, I saw his fingers curled around the diamond that held my dress together. My eyes widened.

" I don't think you want to pull away any further Winry...you and I both know this dress won't be able to cover everything without this little diamond in place. " He said. Seductive...Of course...I felt him tug a little harder, I scowled at him, as I moved closer to him, so it wouldnt tear from the black satin of my dress.

" For wanting me to burn in hell Winry, your heart is beating awfully fast, do you...like being near me? " He kissed my shoulder softly again. I bit my lip in frustration. I was going to Murder Alphonse...

" No. " I hissed. I felt him tug the diamond again, this time a little harder. I moved closer, our bodies pressing together. I felt his lips smile on my skin.

" Your body is heating up, your hearts racing, your shivering...is this too much for you to handle? " He asked me, running his lips up to my jaw.

'_I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him '_ I thought visciously. Though I knew my body was struggling to think the same.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I felt his other hand run up my thigh. I could hear the dress ripping, making the slit that was once at my knee, all the way up my leg. I gasped slightly, but restrained my body from moving.

I looked away from him, turning my head to the left, looking towards the door. He brought his left hand up to the side of my fac, forcng me getly to look at him.

" You're trembling Winry..." He smiled lustfully,

All I could do was stare at his golden eyes, I was terrified to move. I wish now I had picked out a different dress...

" You shouldn't play with your food. " I growled. That was it. I felt his lips crush mine, blood trickled down my chin. Forcing his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away from him, and felt the diamond rip away from me and my dress. I gasped and held the upper part of my dress from falling down and exposng myself. My face felt all hot as the blood flowed faster to my cheeks. He shook the diamond in the air with a victorious smirk.

I stomped away in disgust, slammming the doors. How dare he?! Edward Elric was no gentleman and probably never was!

" He's impossible! " I screamed.

"_Absolutely impossible..."_

_000000000000_

okay his was a pretty long chapter to make up for the last short one and for taking a long time. Anyways i need lots of reviews to continue please. Thank you.

no flames are aloud with reviews either!


	6. Burn Back The Sun

OKay so this took me a while and I have a few more ideas for the story now and it was hard to think abbout it. But thank you for your patience and all the support. Reviews are appreciated without the flames. Thank you and enjoy.

-M.E.D

WINRYS POV

I woke up to a cold breeze. I shivered, wrapping my covers more securely around my body. The windows were frozen over with a thin layer of ice. I growled with anger as the sunlight burned through my eyelids. I ripped the covers off of me and got up from my bed, stretching my arms above my head.

" Welcome home my Queen..."

I gasped as I turned around, finding Maradeth bowing to me at the entrance of the door. I stared at her for a good long minute.

" Queen...? "

She smiled at me, her two fangs poking over her perfect lips.

" You carry the child of Dracula my Lady..." She said with a pride.

" But doesn't the Queen have to be a vampire as well...I mean, it would make an awful lot more sense..."

" Winry, he is our ruler, Dracula can do what he wishes...if he desires a queen of a human, he shall have her. " She replied.

I narrowed my eyes, looking at the ground. I tightened my fists in frustration and anger.

" He can not have me, I won't give him what he desires, he isn't even aware of _my _child." I said coldly. I heard no response from Maradeth. I looked up to see her astonished face.

" He doesn't know? How is that possible? He should know by your very scent..."

I bit my bottom lip viciously..not sure of what to say. " Alphonse thinks he is so distracted to see me, he doesnt know..."

" You must tell him! " She said, grabbing my hand and holding it tightly. " If he does not know, how will he know to protect you both? "

" Protect me from what...? " I said slowly.

Maradeth looked away, she was keeping something from me. As if, trying so hard not to worry me.

" Maradeth...what is there to be safe from...the other vampires? "

" No My Dear Winry, it is not them you should fear..."

" Then who...?" I asked irritated, ripping my hand away. I could feel the blood flowing into it again as I felt her grip off of my hand.

" News of you has spread hastily, Dracula now has a weakness...and if the child is to be told of, there will be two weaknesses of him. Werewolves are the most danger for us Winry...they will kill you, in the most horrid way, no matter how much you beg...Especially you. You carry the enemy's child inside you. They will want you dead..."

My eyes widened, I was in that much harm? I was THAT much of a trouble? My baby was in severe danger...

" My baby..."

" You must tell him..."

I nodded slowly. Understanding the danger I was risking my child for not telling him. No matter how much I hate him, I would have to tell him.

" Where is he? " I asked impatiently.

" He is hunting with Alphonse in the far north of the woods. "

" I thought there were no other humans in the town..?"

She shook her head. " Past the other side of the woods there is another town, smaller, but its adequate.."

I felt chills run up my spine as my thoughts went back to the dead woman in Edward's arms when I had first come...Another thing to hate him for. Of course. I will never be able to forgive him...never...I may have loved him before, but I could never love him again...I hate him with all my heart. With all of it.

' So why doesn't it feel like that...' I thought to myself. Maradeth's footsteps snapped me back to reality, I looked up to see her retreating back leave my room. She must've known I was deep in thought...

I sighed, walking over to the dress I had layed out last night. It was smooth and long. A pale shade of white, with black trimming lining it. It was beautiful, but fairly simple. The other dress I brought here, the comfortable dress, that wasnt REVEALING. I slipped it on quickly.

I heard my stomach growl loudly. I did feel hungry now that I thought about it...I brushed my hair with one quick swift and left the room barefoot.

' It feels like the process has slowed down...I dont feel myself changing anymore...I wonder if the pregnancy has anything to do with it...' I thought.

"_This life is not the life I knew before..."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al POV

I wiped my mouth off on my sleeve, staining it red from the blood. Yeah...I can admit that wasn't too smart. I stared at my brother with curiosity. He had killed his prey, but he had not touched her...

" Edward, you need to feed..." I said.

His gaze flickered to me, he seemed very distant today...I sighed.

" I will, just not at the moment. Im listening for any sign of them. "

" Brother I checked, they are far away from here, not one puppy paw " I said signaling him the thumbs up. He glared at me, guess he didn't find it funny like I did...

" You are known for being careless sometimes...you are too carefree Alphonse..." He said coldly.

" I'm not flipping out like a psychotic vamp AM I? " I replied angrly. Wow...talk about a childish remark...He hissed at me in anger, snapping a tree in half with his fist. I felt like suggesting a physcologist...but he would probably drain me of my 'immortal' life. Hah.

" Everytime she looks at me...all I can feel is the hatred inside her heart, burning, wishing me dead. It pains me severely and all you can do is make pathetic jokes? Your a fool to say things to me like that brother..."

He really was hurting more than I had thought. I knew Winry hated him, I knew it. But I knew she loved him...I didnt think it possible to love and hate someone at the same time. But she proved me wrong.

" Brother...have you not noticed? " I asked him softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

" What are you speaking of now..."

" Winry..." I said. I wasnt sure if I should tell him or not, I knew it wasnt my place, but it was that or have my brother sontinue to feel like this. And I had hoped this would make things a little better...hoped...

" What about her Alphonse..." He said dreadfully..

" She is carrying **your **child..."

00000000000000000000000000

Okay so havent updated in FOREVER. but I tried to make up for that. I am very horrible with these cliff hangers. sorry? , But I really do not have much to say, because I am now going to continue to work on the next chapter for now. Thank you for reading and teh reviews would be LOVELY. Just without the flames. Thanks for your patience!

-M.E.D


	7. Clair De Lune

Eh...not much to say except ENJOY AND REVIEW WITHOUT FLAMES!

-M.e.d

00000000000000

WINRYS POV

I felt satisfied now that I had food in me, the best part was that it was PEOPLE food. Though it was quite awkward walking into the kitchen and having each maid address me as 'Queen'. Queen...HIS Queen...no, I wouldn't allow it. Id rather be treated worse than the dust on the furniture, no...the floor.

I pushed the doors to the library open, feeling a gust of warm air hit me. It felt comforting, the library was always the warmest of the entire castle. It was well lit by the candles on the walls and tables. I slowly walked around, looking at each painting on the walls and scimming through book after book. Anything to get my mind off of telling the 'father-of-my-child'.

I growled in anger when I saw a book called " To Seduce the Prey". Now how disturbing is THAT? I picked it up and walked over to the nearby fireplace. It felt good, the fire heating up my skin. With one toss I threw the horrid book into the flames, where the pages burned quickly. I smiled triumphantly, glad to be rid of the wretched book. I sat down in a chair nearest to the fire.

Ever since I was a little girl, I always watched the flames dance n the burning wood. The flames were graceful as they flickered back and forth, back and forth. I was mesmorized by the very picture. It calmed me greatly, and wiped every thought from my mind. Thankfully.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I leaned my head back into the chair. I felt relaxed, the first since a very long time...

I opened my eyes to the sound of the piano being played softly. I knew that song...Clair De Lune. I quietly stood up from my seat and followed to where the music was being played. It sounded beautiful...

I found myself staring at a black grand piano. Edward...he was facing away from me, but I knew he could hear me behind him. I slowly walked up to him, watching his fingers hit the keys so softly. I sat down on the bench beside him, hypnotized by the gracefulness as his hands moved up and down the black and white keys.

I felt my heart race as I sat so close to him. I was afraid of that...the faint tint of pink covered my cheeks as I looked up at his face. I felt his gaze wander to mine, as his song came to a closing. I couldn't breathe as I saw his beautiful face..

He put his left hand up to my caress the left side of my face, he let his hand fall down to my stomach slowly. I stood up, scared. Did he already know...? Was he angry? Dd he want my child dead? I watched him stand up slowly, only mere inches from me. Again he slowly and softly put his hand to my stomach. I couldn't move...I was frozen with fear...

" So it's true..." He said softly.

He did know...I backed away, staring wide eyed at him. I felt afraid for my child..so very afraid...

Edward stepped toward me, every movement he did was so soft and gentle.

" Winry..." He said. His voice was so smooth. It was hard to believe that he was this monstrous creature that was part of the Devil.

I took another step away, but my eyes were captivated by his eyes...

I didn't know what happened in that next second. At frst I stood alone, the next his arms were around me, hugging me tightly to him.

" I promise, I won't let anything happen to you..nor our son. " He whispered gently in my ear.

Our...Son? So I had a son...a son...

I felt him pull away from me a little, he put his hand up my chin, lifting it gently. I felt myself grow weak as I stared at him. My breath was caught in my lungs, my face felt hot, I felt like I had wish I had worn a revealing dress now. His beautiful beautiful BEAUTIFUL face...I tried my hardest to look away, only to have him place a kiss at the corner of my lips.

" Please..." I said softly.

" Please What Winry..." He said huskily.

I couldnt finish my sentence. I felt my shield that kept him out was breaking down...my thoughts overflowed. I wanted to kiss his soft perfect lips, I wanted him to touch me, I wanted to touch him. I wanted to admit I loved him.

" Winry..." He whispered again, brushing his thumb softly across my lips. My stomach felt tight, like it was doing flips...

No...no no no...I had to resist. I had to...I couldn't love him, I hated him. I felt myself gaining more control over the situation.

" Why are you holding yourself back Winry..." He said. That voice...I could drown in it...I was lusting for him, badly. I felt my knees buckle from underneath me, he caught me, holding me up. I wish he hadn't.

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see him. Anything, anything to resist him. Think...Think about the village..

' All those people, men, women, children, babies...everyone...dead, because he killed them...' I thought over and over. But my thoughts were completely wiped when i felt hm kiss my lips slowly...softly...oh I had wish it was more than that...I kept my lips tight shut. I wouldn't let him do this...

I felt him kiss down to my collarbone softly, all the way to the neckline of my dress.

" Please Edward...please...please...please..." I said softly. I meant for him to stop, but I felt my own arms grasp him closer to me...

" Winry..." He said huskily...kissng back up to where my lips were at. " Begging like that only makes it worse..."

" No Edward..." I said just before he kissed me on my lips again. My eyes were shut as I felt the passion burn through me.

" I can't stay away from you...no matter how much you beg me to...I love you Winry..." He whispered to me, kissing me again. I found myself loosening my lips...as he kissed me more fiercely when I allowed him access.

" I know you hate me..." He said softly. I felt myself being lifted and carried away. He continued kissing me, I found that I began kissing him back. Grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and yanking his lips more into me, the passion ripping me apart. I felt the couch under me now, the warmth of the fireplace burning my cold skin.

He lowered himself gently on me, kissing near the neckline of my dress. I felt his tongue running over the collarbone. I felt his fangs press softly into my skin, until it became harder and harder. I felt his tongue runnig over the punctures wounds in Blood Lust. I dug my nails into his back. Arching my back in pleasure. I gasped loudly. Begging him over and over to stop. He growled as he continued to drink up my blood. It didnt hurt like last time..it felt lke pleasure...Extremes amount of pleasure...

' No...I hate him...He killed everyone...he is heartless monster..! ' I thought viciously. I let my back fall, and my hands only resting on his back.

" No..." I said...feeling the tears gather up in my eyes. " I hate you..."

I felt him draw his fangs from me, I gasped when he looked up at me. His eyes were wild with lust. I tried to push him off of me, but found my effort was hopeless.

" Get off me! " I said through my tears and chokes. began crying hysterically.

" I hate you...I hate you! I hate you! " I screamed at him, hitting him as hard as I could. he didn't flinch, only waited there, watching me.

" Your a bastard...you killed everyone! I hate you!, I could never love you! I hate you! " I repeated hitting him over and over again. After a while I gave up and layed there, exhausted.

Winry wiped her tears from her eyes. She felt Edward's lips were still dangerously close.

" Please Edward...don't make me want this..."

" Say you love me Wnry. " He whispered to me, putting his forehead against mine.

" I can't..."

" I can't stand this life without you, I need you with me Winry...I know you want to hate me, but we both know you cant. Say you love me...my beautiful Queen..."

I felt the tears returning, it was either lie to him or try to run away. Both were not working for me.

" I...I...find you the most horrible thing in the world. The dirt on the ground is worth more than you ever will be...

Wth that I pushed with all my might, and out of the library. I wouldn't love him. I couldn't. I hate him..

0000000000000000000000

okay so this WAS pretty long right? oh well its still a chapter. I got two chapters up for u guys since it took so long with the other. Thank you for reading and enjoy! Reviews are nice but no flames remember that!


	8. The Elders

Okay so here is the newest chapter. I apologize for keeping you all waiting once again. I...once again had writers block. But i think im okay now.

Anyways reviews would be awesome.

thanks

-M.E.D

I felt utterly embarrassed. I felt like a train wreck, maybe more like two trains crashing. I wiped the tears from my eyes fiercely. I felt my whole body being thrusted to the hard stone of the walls. A whimper escaped my lips.

" Tell me Winry...what do I have to do..."

My eyes widened at his dangerously low voice. There was no gentle soothing voice now, no...now it was a low angry growl. I admit I was scared. The way his golden eyes were covered over with a lustful passion, for the blood that flowed through my veins. I heard myself scream loudly, though I admit, I wasn't expecting it. He hissed, covering my mouth with his left hand.

" Do you honestly think anyone will help you? " He said viciously. " You belong to ME. Alphonse will not come to your pitiful pleas for help. You are MINE! " He screamed. I could feel his breaths on my bare neck and shoulders. I had a feeling he wasnt going to let me go...and trying to fight him seemed useless.

He rested his head on my right shoulder. I could feel his lips barely touching my skin.

" Winry...Winry...Winry.." He whispered my name over and over again. " Its so hard...not to drain every drop from your beautiful slender body..." He said hoarsely. I felt his other hand rub tender spots of my body.

" How did a monster like me end up with you? " He whispered. I felt his right hand travel up to play with the neckline of my night gown. I heard the slow rippng of fabric soon after. Down, down, down, he ripped my gown, stopping at my abdomen.

" You have no idea how painful it was to watch you these past years, watching you grow...your blood, your beauty, your kindness...I dont deserve it...and yet I have you..." He removed his hand from my mouth. I felt his hands slowly drift to my hips.

" How did a fucking monster like me get you..." He repeated angrily. His hands gripped fiercely at my hips, it hurt but it felt so good. Being close to him, having him touch me, the way he looked, the way he talked, everything he did affected me. I wanted him to kiss me harshly, I wanted him to make love to me, to caress every part of my body. Maybe giving in was what I should do...

" Damn't Winry...you should hate me so much, I expected it, I deserve your hatred. It was all for you though..." His hands gripped harder, as I felt my body pressed into the wall even more. I tilted my head back, sucking in air. The amounts of pleasure that were surging through my body should be illegal. No, Edward should be illegal...he shouldn't be allowed to speak or look at women. Im sure a woman would go though hell 500 times to have him.

I felt him drag his lips slowly up my throat, kissing the corner of my mouth. My lips parted as I stared at his perfect ones. I felt his eyes on me, I looked up in his eyes, staring back. is hair had fallen from its regular tied back style. He leaned towards me, kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around him quickly, putting a hand behind his head, forcing his lips harder on mine. I squeezed my eyes shut, tears cascading down my face. I felt him bite softly on my lower lip, drawing blood, which he took into his own mouth.

I didnt care that he killed everyone I known at the time, and it made me feel guilty...I was being selfish and I knew it...kissing him back, the beautiful monster that destroyed everything of mine...I didnt care...I felt him pull away, giving me a chance to breathe. I felt his lips linger on my throat.

" Edward..." I moaned.

" Winry, I cant...control myself..." He said between breaths. I arched my back, pressing myself up against him more. All of a sudden, I felt a horrible burning pain on my throat. I gasped. Feeling the warm thick liquid flow slowly down my shoulder.

"_Edward..."_

00000000000000

EDWARDS POV

I felt her press into the kiss harder. I couldn't help but bite her lip. But once her blood touched my lips, I felt the fire burning in my throat. My thirst for her blood driving me to madness... her blood stream may be changing from the vampirism...but our son was slowing the process down, causing her human blood to still be as tempting as ever...

I pulled away from her swollen lips, trailing kisses down to her throat. I felt her precious heart beat in a vein, right underneath her pearlish skin, was blood pumping through her entire body. The excitement caused my blood lust to become stronger. Without another thought, bit harshly into her throat. I could feel the perfect warm liquid ooze from her skin.

I felt her body go limp in my arms, as I withdrew myself from her. The horrible feelng swept through me as I stared at her beautiful skin, with two deep punctures wounds, bleeding rapidly. I didnt mean for her to pass out like that...

" I thought you were taught not to play with your food..."

I didnt bother turning around, I knew who it was, just by hearing their voice.

" A smart vampire like you would think to keep your mouth closed tight. " I growled.

" You can't marry a human, your the ruler of our kind. If you decide to wed her, she will be killed and you will lose your power. "

I growled in annoyance.

" She is carrying my son. I've bitten her already, the pregnancy is only postponing the change to take effect. " I replied harshly.

" Do you think that matters? The girl will die when she gives birth. The humans are outraged, and so are the werewolves. Even we do not approve of it. Its going against our practice..."

" She wont be human! Once she has given birth the process will start again. "

" As the ruler, you are not permitted to wed a human girl. It doesnt matter if you change her or not. She is not a pureblood. With marrying a pureblood, will increase power for our kind..."

" I won't let anyone even touch her, I love her. "

" Your love is what will bring vampires to their deaths! Your love is forbidden! " He shook with anger. I hated him. I hated him so much...

" I dont care what you have to say, not one of you, nor werewolves, not even a human will touch her. " I hissed. holding Winry close to me as she lay iin my arms.

" Does Dracula love her as well? For so many years, you've dwelled in this cold castle, letting your Satanic side have your heart, but when this human appears you give it to her? She doesn't want your heart, it doesnt beat. Humans are afraid of you and I, we are meant to stay in the night, where we belong. So answer my question, does your demonic side love her as well? "

I looked down upon Winry's beautiful face. I didn't deserve her, maybe it was selfish for me to take her as my own...

" Edward, as your father, listen to me. I dont want you to make the wrong decisions here! The girl is a risk. "

" Is this the only reason you came here? I wouldnt be able to let her go, others will want her dead. "

" I've come here to try to convince you differently. And the elders have made a proposition that you might be interested in..." He replied, rubbing his temples.

I stared wide eyed. Waiting for him to continue. " Which is...? "

" She is to marry you in two days, during twilight. But..."

" But what..." I said, glaring at him.

" She must give her soul to Satan..."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Thats it for this chapter...this took me a while. but i finally got off that stupid writers block again...sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long!

hope u enjoy. sry for errors.

-MED


	9. Bite after Bite

Did you notice I never really have muc to say and I usually say the same thing? haha oh well, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Its appreciated GREATLY. I love reading the reviews. Who doesnt though, right? Haha. enjoy!!

0000000

I woke up to strong arms, laying me down onto a soft bed. I couldn't remember much of what happened, but I didn't feel so angry anymore. I stared up into his beautiful golden eyes, catching my glance he quickly looked away. He looked...scared, upset, confused...maybe all?

" Wait..." I said, as he turned to walk away. " You don't have to leave yet..." I said shyly. Since WHEN did I feel shy around him? Edward slowly turned around, his gaze melting me. I felt my stomach do a flip inside me.

" Winry..." He whispered. " You need your rest. I will see you in time. "

" Edward.." I said harshly pulling him to face me. He hissed at me. He usually did when he was either getting annoyed, already annoyed, or just plan pissed. I think it was a little of all. But Im never completely sure...

" Stay with me...please? I dont want to be alone..." I said, looking away.

I felt his weight on the bed. I looked over at him, smiling a little. But all of a sudden I felt this horrible pain on my throat. I could feel a hot thick liquid dripping down my throat, and all the way to the neckline of my nightgown. I could see Edwards eyes gazing at it with lust. He was biting his fang int his bottom lip viciously, doing anything to himself back.

I crawled over to him, settling myself in his lap. I pulled my hair from my neck, exposing it.

" Winry, your actions are unspeakably horrible.." He said. " A temptress like yourself is surely to cause harm to every man..."

" You never finished what you started Edward..." I whispered.

He looked at the two puncture wounds on my neck, and immediately backed away from me till he hit the bed post..

" Winry...your not being careful...I could kill you. The process has stopped for the child, you are still human..."

" Being careful means taking no risks. " I said, moving towards him again.

" I could easily break you..."

" Not that easily..."

He grabbed the corner of the dressed beside him, crushing it completely with two fingers. I stopped and stared wide eyed.

" As if you were porcelain..." Edward whispered.

I crawled between his legs, getting so very close, so close I could feel his faint breaths brush my skin, making me delightfully shiver.

" You haven't been feeding for two days now...drink my blood. Finish what you started..." I said, pulling my hair away again. His eyes widened as he stared at the blood dripping down my upper body.

" No Winry...thats final..." He said harshly.

I brushed my fingers lightly across the puncture wounds, smearing blood onto my fingers. I put my bloody finger up to his lips, caressing them. I could feel him struggling to hold back.

One thing I've never really noticed is how Edward's eyes turn a brilliant shade of light gold, almost silver, when his thirst burns him. I was mystified at his eyes...

I felt his lips slightly open, the tip of his tongue touching my finger. My blood smelled like rust and salt, and I found nothing lovely about it.

Edward pulled my hand away. He stared at me, it was different. It was nothing like before. I felt like he was going to rip my throat out and kiss me at the same time.

I sat back, staring back at him. He only sat up with me.

" Edward? " I said with curiosity.

He bent his head down to the neckline of my gown. I felt his tongue trace up my body, following the path of blood. I felt his breaths on the wounded side of my neck. In one fast moment, I could feel his vicious kiss, taking my blood into his mouth.

He pulled away, wiping my blood from his mouth.

" Your beautiful. " He said, gently picking my hand up, tracing the veins on my wrist softly. He slowly brought my wrist up to his lips, kissing my main vein before biting into it. I flinched, it hurt a little, but it wasnt so bad anymore. It actually started feeling strangely pleasing. I felt his teeth withdraw from me, as his hands ran up my sides. I layed back on the bed, pulling him with me.

I felt his fangs sink into my side, I squirmed with pleasure underneath him. Repeating his name over and over. A few minutes he pulled away from me completely.

" If I continue, you'll be a corpse before the night is over. "

I laughed at his remark. He smiled. " You haven't laughed for awhile. " I heard him reply.

He was right, it had been quite some time since I had actually had a good laugh. Maybe vampires,hell,demons,werewolves, and the darkness were no laughing matter after all. Edward bent his head down to my stomach, giving it a gentle kiss.

" My son..." He whispered.

I smiled, sitting up and softly kissing his lips. Only to find myself dragging him back down.

" Winry, you need your rest. "

" Mmm, I'm not tired.." I replied. Kissing him again.

" Listen to me Winry..."

I sat up, quiet.

" The sun will not be out tomorrow, it rests behind the clouds. I must leave here for a while. I'm to find the vampire clan Norana Arcox. Alphonse will stay with you here. "

" Why do you have to see them? "

" There are many reasons, I will tell you another night. For now, you sleep. " Edward replied, kissing me quickly on the lips once more. I glared at him. I hated not knowing what was going on.

_'Whatever it is...its probably something dangerous...of course...' _I thought. I felt myself grow weak with sleep, as I fell back into the pillows.

_'Vampires...what a pain in the ass...'_

_00000000000000_

Wow this was kind of short. reviews anyone? lol


	10. Unknown Fate

Hello,sorry for taking so long to get this out! Thank you for being patient. Again, Sorry!

000

WINRYS POV

I opened my eyes to feel the cold of winter from the open window. I groaned as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, I reached for the dark blue gown draped over a chair. Slipping off my nightgown as fast as possible and putting on the simple dress. I brushed my fingers through my hair rapidly, feeling the slight pull of knots. I took a quick look in the mirror, finding the neckline of my dress to be a little low for my liking.

I sighed as I walked out the door. The hallway felt even colder. Did everyone forget that I WAS still human? That humans CAN freeze to death?!?!?

" Good morning my lady. "

I turned to my left to see Maradeth with a smile gracing her perfect lips. Smile or not, she was still intimidating with those two large shark teeth of hers. I smiled back.

"Morning Maradeth. Has Edward left?"

" Im afraid so, he left as soon as you fell asleep, is there anything I can do for you?"

" Yes, could you tell me where Alphonse is? " I asked.

" I last saw him in the main library. "

" Thank you." I said walking down the hall. Maybe she wasnt so scary after all....

0000000000000

Alphonse POV

I growled in frustration. Over and over I looked at these same maps and to find nothing. Ive relocated and pinpointed spots where the attacks could be possible, but my answers always change with the more information I get.

" Alphonse they would most likely attack at the edge of the Northern mountains. "

I turned my gaze over to Jasper.

" Edward believes they're going to attack here. " I stated without emotion.

" Because of the girl? No..I dont think its werewolves you have to worry about with her..." He said darkly.

" Why is that? "

He hesitated briefly, biting into his lower lip. " Alponse, the council knows about her......"

" Which means what exactly...."

" Every single one of us knows about her, the news has spread like wild fire, traitors know, werewolves know. She is the key to Dracula's fall..."

I stared at him, of course. I had been so busy thinking about the werewolves, I didnt think about the vampires.....

" Jasper, can you see her fate......" I asked.

" The girl is strange, she has two. But I dont know which one is the correct one to end her."

" So she will die?"

" I dont know.."

" Don't mention any of this to Edward. He can't know."

He nodded slowly. I heard the doors open and close, turning around I gasped.

" Winry! Good God what happened to you?!?"

She froze and looked herself over. A faint blush appearing on her face. Her body was so fragile, how could he forget....

I hissed as I counted the bruises and bites that lay on her skin.

" It's nothing Al...." She said cautiously, sensing my anger.

I sighed heavily, forcing a smile to curve my frown up.

" This is my good friend, Jasper, son of Dante, one of the leaders of the Council. " I said.

Her smile was faint, and I could see the fear in her eyes as she glanced at him. Jasper didn't look intimidating to me. How could she be afraid of him when she was living with EDWARD?

I heard him chuckle softly.

" Pleasure it is to finally meet you My Lady...." He said bowing. " May I say your beauty is quite noticeable. With such beauty, your blood must be a world of dreams..."

" Jasper...you know if he ever hears anything like that he will kill you himself..." I warned.

" Like you would let Edward rip me to shreds..."

" As if I could stop him...." I replied in disbelief. " Where are you going Winry? "

She stopped her retreat and smiled at me from the door. " Oh, go find something to eat, Im quite hungry. "

I looked her dead in the eyes. She was lying, I knew it. But for what reason, I didn't know...

" Okay...." I said as she closed the door.

"_What are you hiding Winry....."_

_0000000000000000000000000_

Winrys pov

I couldn't tell if he knew I was lying or not. I walked hastily to my room, grabbing the black cloak and swinging it over my shoulders. I felt like teenager sneaking out. I laughed at the thought. I checked the hallway, knowing very well Maradeth wouldn't let me go outside. But I needed the air, and I was positive nothing was near the castle.

I began to run, the best I could in a dress that is...checking for any of the maids, they must have all been out hunting. I slowed down when I saw the front entrance. Oh yes, I wasn't going in the courtyards, not with those freaky statues! No...I was going for a little walk outside of the walls. I pushed the doors open. Everything was covered with snow, undisturbed. I walked away from the entrance, it felt strangely quiet....

I stopped, feeling that something was watching me.....I was scared to turn around or even move. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

I felt arms snake around my waist. I gasped.

" I thought I told you not to come outside......"

I turned around to face Edward.

" Asshole....." I mumbled. Scaring me like that, totally uncalled for.....

" If you would've stayed inside like I had told you......there wouldn't be a problem. "

" Im not going to be locked in there....I might turn as pale as you."

He growled, glaring at me. I stared at him for a good minute, trying to hide my smile.

" Are you trying my patience Winry...."

" It's not my fault you get mad so easily..." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

" Winry..." He hissed. " Being out here is risking your life"

" So is being in that castle." I remarked.

He punched into a nearby tree, I heard the horrible noise of roots tearing from the ground as it fell. The ground shook from the blow. He turned around glaring at me. I walked over to him, smiling, which seemed to piss him off even more.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, brushing my lips against his so softly. He looked away. I could tell he was trying to ignore me. Trying.

I kissed the corner of his mouth. Moaning his name softly.

" Winry...." He hissed softly.

I turned his gaze back to mine. He stared at me, still resistanting, but breaking. I kissed him gently over and over. Mumbling over and over how I loved him. I felt his arms wrap around me, bring me closer to him. He took my lips harshly, causing us to lose balance. I fell on top of him as we layed in the snow.

"Winry we should go inside..." He said. " You're shaking. "

" How do you know its from the cold. " I said lustfully. I kissed him before he could say anything else. I felt him grab my hips tightly.

" I love you...." I whispered, kissing him over and over.

" I love you as well. " He said, I felt him stand up, picking me up with him. " Tonight I have something to discuss with you. " He said walking to the doors.

" What would that be? " I said smiling.

"You'll find out. " He said, but this time his smile was forced. His eyes looked hopeless and saddened.

" Edward? " I said, touching his face gently..

" Tonight Winry.." He replied.

_And for all of this, _

_asking one question can trade it all..._

_00000000000_

done. wow this took a while. ahhaahahaha sorry? i know u ppl hate me right? Im sorry for taking so long. But I fnally got this chapter out, so that should count as something...right? anyways reviews will be appreciated! thank you!


	11. Marry Me

Hello everyone, not much to say until the last of my comments on the bottom of this page! =]

So review, read, whatever, you know the whole thing already. =p

Thank you.

000000000000

Winrys POv

I stared at myself, sitting at my vanity. My stomach was in knots just thinking about dinner. There was something he wanted to talk about. I was terrified to tell you the truth. I wanted to believe it was good news, but deep down I had a feeling it wasn't.

" No, its going to be an ordinary night, he probably just wants to talk about todays events..." I said to myself. Forcing myself to believe it wasnt bad news. I had slipped on a dark red dress earlier, simple, yet hugging every curve perfectly. Though it still was quite exposing, that's the part I didnt like about it.

Curling the last strand of my hair, I pinned some pieces back. Satisfied, I stood up from my seat and began walking towards the door, where Maradeth stood waiting for me.

" You won't be dining in the main hall tonight My Lady. " She said smoothly.

" Where will we be then? "

" He insisted to have dinner in the balcony of the ball room. "

'There's a ballroom....?' I thought. I had been here for, God knows how long, and I still didnt know every part of the castle....

" How many rooms do you have here exactly? " I asked with a bit of sarcasim.

" Good question. "

I stared at her blankly. " You mean you don't know? "

" Im afraid not. There are places and maids I've never even met. This castle stretches farther and farther out into the mountains, it just happens to go underneath thats all. This is merely a corner of it. "

My eyes widened at the comment as we walked past rooms I have never been in, at least I think....

" Well, I'm going to make it a personal goal to go everywhere in this castle. " I said with pride.

" Then you might want to wait until your a vampire, not every maid is able to withstand the smell of your blood as I do My Lady..." She replied with a horrifying smile gracing her lips.

I bit my tongue to keep my smart ass comments to myself. I forgot I was still human, and I forgot how Maradeth could also rip me to shreds if she wanted to....And that scared me quite a bit.

" Here we are. Just enter those doors and you'll see te balcony. He is waiting for you. " She said. I nodded and thanked her, feeling the knot in my stomach grow even tighter. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors. I gasped in amazement. The ballroom was beautiful....

Golden curtains hanging up above, a white marble floor, so shiny I could see myself in it, Silver and gold decorations hung everywhere. Black and Red rose petals lying everywhere, the aroma was beautiful. I could see him waiting out on the balcony for me. I suddenly felt my heart hitch in my throat, my stomach becoming a horrible knot as I walked hastily over. I kept my eyes locked with his as I sat down. My eyes drifted from his as I felt my blood run to my face.

" You look beautiful....as you naturally are. " He said smoothly. I felt like a little girl on her first date. I smiled, but still didn't dare to look back at him. Should I look...no...yes...no....yes...no. As argued with myself in my head, I felt a hand under my chin softly lifting my head up. He just had to get up and come closer....of course...  
Being the shy school girl, I dared not look at him.

" Why is your blood running so fast through you? Do you feel ill?" He asked me gently.

" No Master....." I said. MASTER? Where did THAT come from? What was wrong with me?!?

His eyes widened at my words. " Master.....? " He said. " Master..." He scoffed, walking over to the marble railing. I was speechless. The night felt different, something just didn't feel the same to me.

" Why won't you look at me Winry?" He asked sadly, staring up into the night sky that was dotted with many stars. " Are you changing your mind about vampires?" He remarked sarcastically.

I gasped as I stood up from my chair. I ran up to him and took him in my arms from behind. Holding onto him tightly.

" Edward I love you, Vampire or not. Your my Master....." I said.

" Master.....I don't want to be your Master Winry." He said dangerously low over his shoulder.

" What do you mean...." I asked shakily.

He hesitated for a brief minute.

"I can't do this to you......" He sighed, stepping away from me. I watched his retreating back as he walked inside. I chased after him, grabbing his arm.

" Do what Edward? Tell me!" I said sharply.

" Winry, let go. "

I felt the tears sting at my eyes. What was he talking about? Now that everything was becoming okay again...he was just going to throw it away? No.....I refuse to believe that...

" Tell Me....." I said twisting him around to face me. His eyes shifted to mine, glaring at me deeply. It hurt my heart, thats all it took. The tears flowed down my cheeks like little neverending streams.... " Edward.."

" Winry I want you to marry me....."

My eyes widened as I gasped. I had never thought me as the wife of Dracula...No, not Dracula. Edward. I could see myself being the wife of him.......

" Of course I will Edward..." I said, caressing the left side of his face.

" That's not all Winry....."

" Then tell me Edward." I said, smiling softly up at him. I saw pain in his eyes, he didnt want to tell me.....I could tell..." What is it? Whats wrong?"

" You must give your soul to Satan..............."

00000000000000000000

hahaha what a horribl cliff hanger huh? I know, your pissed. sorry. Im a bi(t)ch. =]

thanks for reeading and supporting to everyone!

Starri Night, thank you for supporting me with your reviews through this entire story so far. I appreciate it greatly.

My thanks goes out to everyone who has supported me this far. Your reviews keep me going.

Sincerely,

M.E.D


	12. My bleeding Love

Okay so i have finally gotten time to write this chapter and found out how to start it too! It took a very long time. But thank you for continuing to support me!

No flames

Reviews are thee best.

M.E.D

00000000000

I felt my heart beat stop, taking in his words. I stood up, holding onto the edge of the balcony for support. I felt my knees buckle from beneath me, I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the hit to the ground. But opening my eyes I saw his gazing back at me. His strong arms around my waist, holding me gently.

" Edward....I.." I bit down hard on my lip. I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked at his features. So saddened and holding back so much...

I felt a cold shiver running up my body. I heard Edward hiss and pulled me behind him. I stayed close to his body, grabbing his shoulders as I peered over. They came so quietly, I would have never known if Edward were not there.

" Son....."

" Hoenheim... Why have you come......" He said darkly.

" The girl..has she accepted? " Hoenheim said softly.

" And if she doesn't...?" Edward growled.

I saw the younger female vampire smile evilly.

" My dear Dracula, she either accepts and surrenders her worthless soul, or...well, I drain her body right infront of you. And her blood is quite the temptation. " The woman said.

Edward held me protectively from behind him.

" You touch her and I'll kill you over and over in hell....or if you prefer, just right here. "

" The girl is with child, do you have any idea of a human giving birth to a vampire? You know as well as I do the birth will kill her. I can hear her blood become thinner and thinner as it runs up and down her tender body. My Son, the Council can save her and your son! "

" There is always some other direction that will lead us to a better path! I will not let Satan have her soul! I fought hard for her to keep it, and now by simply taking her hand in marriage, as my bride, having to simply give it back to the Devil?!? I won't allow it! I don't give a damn what the council says! I AM Dracula, I AM the king of all our monstrosity that we call beauty! " Edward hissed with fury. I could feel his grip only to become tighter and tighter. As if he were trying to force us together into one. I gently pulled away from his grasp, I held my breath as I stepped slowly infront of him.

" Winry...?" Edward said barely above a whisper, his eyes widened, as his defense lightened up.

I slowly turned and faced Hoeheim, holding out my hand.

" I accept. " I whispered, shaking slightly. I felt terrified and excited at the same time. It was a hot and cold feeling.

I saw his eyes trail to Edward and back to me. He nodded, bowing down to me. " As you wish, my Queen. " He gently took my wrist, swiftly cutting it with his long nails. I flinched as I felt his fangs sink into my flesh.

I heard Edward scream horribly at my decision. I could hear teh smashing of furniture and the ripping of curtains. I didnt dare look behind me, to face him. Hoenheims fangs drew from me slowly, his eyes now a lighter color.

" Edward, you must taste her blood now, as I have done. She has accepted, there is no turning back. " Hoenheim said sternly.

Edward's throat ripped a vicious growl. Clawing at the walls like a mad man.

" I shall depart for now, come Meseria, it's time for our leave. So long for now my Queen. " Hoenheim bowed.

The woman by the name of Meseria smiled at me evilly and bowed. " Good luck Miss Winry. "

I watched as se jumped from the balcony, gracefully landing on the far away ground. I turned back to Edward, who continued to destroy everything around him. I slowly and quietly crept over to him.

" Edward..." I said softly, I saw him stop and drop the shredded object in his hands, dropping it to the ground with a thud. His golden eyes wild with rage. In one swift and graceful movement he was infront of me, and had me pinned up against the wall.

" Do you have any fucking idea what you've done?!?!? You have sold your soul to the Devil! You have sold your soul to the other part of me! " He screamed in my face. " Dracula hungers for you, The Devil, Im the Devil...." He whispered.

" No....Your not the Devil, you are nothing like him. You are Edward Elric. My love. " I said softly, gently stroking the side of his face. I slowly lifted my wrist to his lips.

I saw his golden eyes become glazed over as he stared at the blood dripping from my wrist.

" Don't resist me my love. I want to be with you forever, no matter where. " I said. Kissing the corner of his mouth ever so softly. I gently ran my lips over his, slightly touching them with my own.

" Winry, seducing me is a sin. " He said huskily.

" So are my thoughts of you making love to me..." I said as I took his hand, guiding it between my legs. " Touching me, kissing me, tasting my blood.."

His eyes widened. " Winry! "

I pulled him closer to me, a blush spreading across my face. " I want to make love to you right now Edward. "

" Being only 19 years of age Winry, I never thought of you as much of a virgin, ever..." He said, removing his hand.

I threw my head back in frustration. " I dont care if im 19, Im pregnant already, and I can talk as foolish as I want. You're only 21 after all. " I said, grabbing his collar.

" Yes, only for hundreds of years. " He growled.

I lifted my bleeding wrist back up to his lips. He hissed and turned away from me.

" I will not let you to give your soul to him. I forbid it Winry. "

I felt myself almost in tears, but I was too determined to give up now. Without another thought I took my own wrist to my lips and took in as much of my blood as possible. I harshly grabbed Edward, forcing him to face me and smashed my lips to his. He would take me as his bride. I didn't care about my soul, being with him, I was already damned.

He stepped away from me, glaring.

" You fool! " He yelled. I suddenly felt strangely terrified, but that hopeful pleasure feeling hid behind it. " You can't escape this fate now! You have no choice! "

" THIS IS MY CHOICE!" I screamed back.. Tears running down my face.

He grabbed me by the shoulders shaking me. " This is the wrong choice. This is choosing the worse possible life you could imagine. "

" Not if its living with you! "

" FUCKING STAYING WITH ME IS A DEATH TO YOU!"

I brought my hand up to his face, and slapped him hard. He stared in disbelief at me, as I was about to slap him again, he captured my lips harshly, pressing me up against the wall. I kissed him back just as harsh. I felt dizzy as my back slid down the wall, he slid down with me. I layed down on the floor, taking a breath before dragging his lips harshly back to mine. He crawled on top of me, pinning my arms above my head with one hand.

If it were possible to die from over-drive on pleasure, I would surely be dead. I felt his tongue flicker down my neck, kissing me till the neckline of my gown forbid any further. He growled as he ripped it open, revealing my black lacy bra. I gasped as I felt the gown be completely ripped off me. Revealing both of my lacy garments.

I moaned loudly as he kissed down my stomach. I pushed him down as I crawled on top of him, ripping at his clothing, I felt his eyes trail up and down my body.

" Your heart is pumping so fast Winry...." He said huskily.

I ripped the rest of his shirts off , staring at his bare chest. I traced his muscles with trembling fingers. It was like touching porcelain. My eyes trailed back to his, as I watched him sit up half way to capture my lips, dragging me down.

I felt his hands work at the clip of my bra, I heard a click as I felt it leave me.

" Are you sure Winry..."

I nodded my head. " Yes."

He slowly began to kiss me, as I kissed him back. Holding him close to me....

_And may we be damed together then be cursed into heaven without each other._

_00000000000_

Im so sorry this took so long. I just couldnt find a way to start it. Dumb right? Ayways I tried to make this really long. So...will you forgive me? lol. Reviews are lovely.

Thank you for the support!


	13. Pititful hormones

Okay so Im going to try and fix a few mistakes for this chapter. Thank you for the constructive critism Orange_Singer. =] It's appreciated very much. I would also like to thank Edward Elric in red for having continous amounts of reviews for my chapters. Thank you very much! =]

M.E.D

* * *

**Winry's POV**

My eyes slowly opened to a cold shutter. I had noticed I was in a rather large bedroom, my thoughts leaving me to believe it to be Edwards room. I felt goosebumps on my exposed shoulders. Turning on my side, I saw Edward's stern face staring at me.

" Hello Winry." He said softly, pushing the few blonde strands away from my face. I felt a blush creep up onto my face, burning. Slowly, I pulled the covers up over my exposed chest shyly. Edward chuckled lightly.

" You're shy? I find that hard to believe love..." He said, softly kissing my lips.

My memories from last night events began returning to me. I remembered now, thats why he thought it was funny....hmph.

I pulled away from him, facing my back to him.

" I wasn't being shy, I was cold. " I stated.

" Now you're angry with me? "

" Yes, you should realize that not every woman melts upon seeing you. " I growled.

" Well I remember a certain seducing young woman melting last night when I kissed her here...." He gently pressed his lips to my shoulder. " Here." His lips dragged to my neck. " And here..." He said as he kissed my stomach.

I tried my hardest not to squirm or even twitch as I felt his lips drag over my skin. He continued telling me the places he kissed tenderly, sometimes softly pressing his fangs into my pale skin.

" And I also remember you telling me to make love to you, to taste your blood, and to touch you. Oh, you begged me to touch you my love. Dragging my hand between your legs, what a seductive creature you are. " He whispered huskily into my ear.

I could feel my heart beat viciously. The stupid thing just couldn't keep quiet. I saw Edward smile, as he watched me battle with my sexual frustration.

" Apparently, you do melt. But that's just fine. " He whispered, kissing the side of my face. " I enjoyed having you rip my clothes off of me like an animal. "

I turned on my back, quickly wrapping my arms aroud his neck, pulling him down to me. I kissed him rather harshly, while grinding my hips to his. I felt him growl from under my kiss. I quickly flipped us over, causing me to be on top of him. The covers covering only half of our bodies.

" Make love to me again, over and over. " I gasped as his hand grazed my thigh.

" No, not right now Winry. There are things to be done. " He said, smiling at me as I pouted.

" There is always things to do, just stay here and lay with me for the day. " I begged, kissing the corner of his mouth.

" You try to seduce me quite often Winry. "

" It works though.."

Edward laughed as he sat up half way with me on his lap.

" Come on Winry, we need to get up. " He said, smiling.

I said his name softly over and over, pressing myself against him.

" Edward.....my love...."

I heard him sigh loudly as he flung his back onto the bed, dragging me down with him.

" Damn't Winry." He said. " You win. "

I giggled as he flipped us over. Kissing me passionately everywhere I begged him to.

00000000000

ALS POV

Winry had come in the dining room around 12, I didn't even bother asking why she was such a long wait. Edward had gone off to see the council a little earlier. So imagine that Winry slept in longer than he had.

I stared at Winry, annoyed. She smiled at me as she ate her lunch. She knew I was pissed.

" So where did those bruises come from?" I asked. " More of brother's hicky's? They look painful.

" ALPHONSE! " She exclaimed in disbelief. Her face looked like a perfectly red tomatoe.

" Well what else should I call them?!?!? "

" Stop looking at the damn marks then!"

" Winry, his little " kisses" are everywhere on you. Im surprised you're able to move! It looks like he sucked you dry! " I yelled.

" He....just doesn't realize it sometimes. It doesn't hurt though, it actually feels pleasing. " Winry said, wresting her elbow on the table with a smirk.

" Please, I do not wish for details. " I replied with disgust. She laughed.

" He touched me everywhere...." Winry said licking her lips.

I felt my jaw drop. couldn't wait to return to my home after all this was over. Because being involved in their lives, was just too disturbing for me. Sure, love sounded amazing, but hearing the specific details about it was not what I wanted to hear!

" I don't enjoy this effect my brother has on you Winry. "

She laughed as she stood up from her chair.

" Mmmmm Ohh Edward! " She moaned playfully.

" Winry stop that! Quit acting childish! "

" Kiss me there again Edward! Kiss Me everywhere!" She yelled, laughing. I covered my ears as she continued acting foolish.

" WINRY! STOP!" I whined. Only making her laugh harder. I growled, growing irritated. I swear sometimes I was talk to another Winry. I could obviously see that Winry 2 wasn't very mature.....

000000000000

WINRYS POV

" Edward make love to me until I can't breathe! " I shouted. I could see Alphonse eyes ablaze with annoyance and a tad bit of anger. But I couldn't help it. He was my entertainment for the time being.

" Edward I love it when you touch me, rub me, caress me, grind your hips on mine!" I stopped laughing as I stared at Alphonse's face. His eyes as wide as they could possibly go. Slowly, I turned around, finding myself bump into Edward. He wore a smirk on his face.

" Must you misbehave while I'm gone? " He said, kissing me lightly.

" Mmmm, I can be a very bad girl. " I replied, biting my lip. He raised an eyebrow, smiling.

" It's possible for your hormones to get worse? " He asked with a chuckle.

" Oh for my sake please do not continue infront of me!" Alphonse growled.

Edward igored his brother, smirking at me.

" But I want to see this other side of Winry...." Edward said, pushing me up against the side of the table, right beside Alphonse, whose eyes could pop out of his head.

Edward lifted me onto the table, running his hand slowly up my thigh, until it disappeared underneath my dress.

" Mmm and just think, we just did this and I already miss you...." I gasped. He smiled darkly at me, kissing me passionately.

" Ill be somewhere else, Im scared to tell you where, in fear of you following me! Good Day!" Alphonse yelled, running out.

I chuckled lightly. Poor Alphonse, I did feel a little bit of pity for him, but not enough to apologize. Edward smiled, kissing me softly.

" The wedding is in 2 days, Maradeth has prepared for you to be fitted and such for your dress. You should go to her before she becomes angry. Besides Hoenhiem is coming soon, and there are important matters that I must discuss with him, no matter how much I would rather rip his throat out. " He growled.

I sighed loudly. Just leave it to Edward to ruin a perfectly good moment....

000000000000000

Wow see I felt bad so I wrote another chapter. This one was more light-hearted sounding, more positive. But hey its something. =]  
Thank you for all the reviews and please no flames. I do not accept flames!

Thanks again!

-M.E.D


	14. The Warning And The Beginning

okay so here it goes...

* * *

I have never felt so strange before in my life. I slowly turned around in the gown, mirrors surrounding me. Usually, for a wedding, a young girl would dream of the perfect Cinderella ending, with a beautiful white puffy dress. But never had I thought, for my wedding day to be a satanic one. I wish I could put it in different terms, but I knew in my heart it pretty much was satanic. The gown was the blackest black, a victorian style. I felt a tear fall from my face. I gasped softly as I touched my cheek. Was I really ready for this? I felt so unsure.

I didn't give much thought about giving my soul away lately. My soul, hah, everything was so complicated.

" My Lady, forgive me if I cross the line, but your features are filled with dread and confusion, why do you continue to tell yourself that your ready for this life?"

I wiped the next coming tear quickly and faced her.

" It's a little late for me to be taking anything back, I'm pregnant. I have to do what's best for my son. If giving myself to Satan will protect him, then I'll do so. I'll do anything for my baby." I replied.

"My Queen, you are only the age of 19, and taking on so much responsibility. I don't believe this is the right path for you. I think you have made the wrong decisions, you would have been better off if Edward had killed you. Much better than living this neverending nightmare. Thirsting for blood every minute. The utterly horrible pain that clenches for thirst. "

I growled and slapped her hand away from my shoulder. She was a servant was she not? How dare she even speak to me this way? I wasn't even given a decision! How was this all to be blamed on me?

" Your thoughts are thick of angst my Queen. You are not ready. " Maradeth said softly.

" Who are you to tell me of this? Am I not your Master? " I said, my words spitting out of my mouth like fireball.

" Winry, Edward is being taken over, you must listen to me. This place is no longer safe for you." She whispered, putting a death grip on my arm with her long white fingers.

" What are you speaking of?!?"

" I have been listening to the whispers in the entire castle. It is the Devil that walks these halls. You can see it in Edwards eyes."

" Edward has complete control over himself, I was just with him a couple of hours ago. I would know if something was wrong with him. He acted completely natural. "

" Yes, Satan can cast a kind smile upon his features, thats how many fall into his trap." She hissed, letting go of me. I watched her retreating back as she left the room.

Edward was completely fine. I knew he was, and wouldnt Alphonse notice if something was wrong? Unless..he already knew, but why wouldnt he tell me if he did?

I rubbed my forehead in frustration as I stepped out of the black gown, carefully slipping back into my other one. I felt a horrible pain in my abdomen, as if a knife were  
pierced into my stomach. I dropped to my knees, grasping and clawing at the pain. I gasped as I felt another jolt of it hit me, it had become unbearable. I crawled towards the doors, reaching for the handle and pushing the door open with all my might. I didnt make it far when I felt the pain become stronger. I felt a scream rise in my throat and tears pour from my eyes.

I began coughing harshly, I put a hand to my mouth, only to find horrifying droplets of blood painted on it. I gasped, feeling the thick liquid drip from my lips and the awful rust and salt taste in my mouth.

'Whats happening to me...' I thought, as I felt the rough coughing rise again and it began with a horrible itchy feeling burning inside my throat.

I heard myself scream loudly as I rolled on my back, feeling the cold texture of the ground. Slowly, my eyelids fell over my eyes and everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes, feeling the welcoming softness of the bed I layed upon. I groaned as I sat up, my head spinning. I checked over myself, finding that someone had dressed me in my white night gown. Not the one I would have chosen, but I was grateful. One day I was going to fix every gown and sew up every revealing part. The pain in my abdomen was faint, but still there.

I looked towards the window, the sun had begun to already set. I must have been out for a few hours then. The orange tint from the sun making the room have a glowing affect, it reminded me of the warm summer I missed dearly. My favorite season. It didnt feel so cold and so....trapped. Winter was a depressing time in my opinion.

I heard the door open with a great force, I gasped in surprise, snapping my head in the direction of the noise. I watched as Edward walked in slowly, his face expressionless. He came and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at me with such great force.

" How are you feeling? " He asked me.

" Better than I was. " I replied softly. Looking back at the window, it was more appealing to me then Edward with his attitude right now.

" I hope you understand, but I wish for you to stay in bed for the rest of the day. I assure you there is nothing for you to be worrying about. It is quite normal for things to be happening when pregnant with such a child that lies within in you. "

I turned my head back to him. Suddenly feeling the awkwardness of the whole thing. I didnt feel quite comfortable yet discussing my pregnancy. Maradeths words haunted the back of my mind as I thought how young I was. Only 19 years of age.....and already betrothed and pregnant, but then again in the 16th century i would have been married at 13 probably.

" Edward..." I whispered to him softly.

" Yes?"

I gasped as his eyes met mine. Maradets words returning to my memory from earlier. His eyes..they were dark, cold, hungry, so many wonders were in his eyes. But all belonged in evil terms. I stared wide eyed as he watched me with curiosity. My breath stuck in my throat as he crawled over my body. I began to back away from him, pushing myself until I heard the thud of the backboard, stopping me from moving anywhere.

He brushed his lips softly against mine. I turned my cheek to him, avoiding his lips as I snarled in disgust. I heard his low growl come up from his chest.

" Is there something upsetting you My love? " He asked with such a calm, and concerning tone. A tone that could almost fool me. Almost.

" Im not feeling well is all. I shall be in the library if you need me. " I said, swiftly pushing him off of me and swinging my legs over the bed side, quickly walking for the door.

Within mere seconds Edward had stood up and blocked me from my entrance. I regaied my composure and looked at him sternly.

" Move away from the door Edward. " I demanded.

He hissed at me. is eyes growing wild with rage. He pushed me down on the bed with swift gracefulness. I stared up at him, trembling.

" I told you to stay in bed my dear......Why are you disobeying me? I am your Master after all. " He grabbed a fistful of my hair harshly, I winced in pain. He yanked my head back, exposing the flesh of my neck.

" I think its time you fullfill your duties to me...." He hissed.

" Let me go!" I screamed, hitting him over and over. He merely laughed at my pathetic attempt for an escape.

" Do you not love me anymore Winry? Why so sudden? You are to be my queen soon may I remind you..."

I grabed hold of his arm, pressing my nails into his cold skin, piercing it. I heard him growl as he grasped his arm.

" You are quite the fighter Winry..but are you forgetting a certain detail? " He said, pulling me back him and roughly pressing his lips firmly to mine. His fang piercing my tongue with little force, I screamed in his kiss, as I felt the blood drip from my lips. " You are mine. " He said, as he pulled my neck to his lips, biting down viciously. I screamed in pain.

" Fight him..." I said through clenched teeth.

I felt his fangs become deeper, bruising my skin.

" Fight him Edward..." I breathed, starting to feel lightheaded, the room began to become a blurry image for my dancing eyes.

I heard a low growl as Edward was thrown away from me by a strong force. I collapsed onto the bed, watching him in horror.

_"Nu intoarce impotriva mea Edward, stii ca ai si eu sunt si mai bine ralierea trupul tau. Hai sa ti adevarat auto preia. Va asigur ca voi trata winry parca ar fi fost reale redevente. Lasati-ma inapoi in inima ta ..._ "

" No..no, no..." Edward yelled. I watched as he clawed where his heart was located.

"_winry vor muri daca va continua sa bata cu mine, pentru ca acum am sa te las si patetic tau corp ..._ "

I watched as he fell to the ground, gasping. I reached my hand out to him, then pulled it back to my heart, watching him carefully. He seemed to be himself again but my body refused to move towards him.

" What...happened to you? " I sad barely above a whisper.

He looked up at me, without saying anything. His eyes flooding with angst and guilt.

" He is part of me Winry......there is nothing I can do...." He said, crawling towards the bed and pulling himself up. I watched him hesistate as he carefully pulled me close to him.I buried my head in his chest for comfort, allowing no space between us.

" You have a choice still you know...I can help you escape Winry..." He whispered.

" What was he saying....from before? " I asked, ignoring his last statement.

He sighed heavily. " He will return, and if I continue to fight him, I will lose eveything..."

* * *

okay that took FOREVER. i kept stopping then trying to get back to writing but i just kept stopping! i had huge exams last week and i have been studying like a madwoman. So thank you all for being patient with me. Reviews? lol. Thank you!


	15. White Roses

I hastifully walked into the ballroom, knowing very well that my mind might wander to the exquisite paintings and golden curtains hanging upon the walls. The room was quite beautiful. With white roses blooming from every corner. Edward had always had white roses, he had told me it reminded him of me. A light among the darkness of hell, is how he put it. Though I found the beautiful white petals purifying and calming, I found myself more interested in the bloody petals of the red roses. They were more to my interest. But not to Edwards pleasing.

" Maradeth" I called, hearing my voice bounce along the marble walls and floor.

" Yes my lady? " She approached me with caution, lately, she had been keeping her distance quite a bit from me.

" I wish to have all the white roses removed from here. "

" Are they dying already? " She asked with astonishment.

" No....I want the purest of red roses in here. With perfect blood drop petals...." i whispered, knowing very well she could hear me with her heightened senses.

" Master might be very disturbed by this my Lady, he might not approve of what you have done. " she stated lowly, her eyes widened.

Though still being a human, my senses had increased to a high standard of magnifigence. It was quite terrifying and exciting when I had first noticed a few days ago, but I had gotten use to hearing everything. And seeing very small details that were of no importance half the time.

' And that is why I have persuasion on my side. It is the advantage of being a woman. " I said, though my smile was very faint. Edward was indeed not the same as he used to be. I felt him become cold, and aggressive. I saw the burning hunger in his eyes when he looked upon my features. I could feel his eyes trace my every curve. Though it would usually have excited me, I found myself more scared of this hunger.

" You may leave me now Maradeth, I need no further assistance for now. " I said, turning my back to her as I gazed around the room. She left me silently and without a sound. She was afraid, of him, as every other maid was.

I felt like crying, screaming, kissing him even. But whenever I kissed him I knew it wasn't completely him anymore. He hadn't given himself entirely yet. On our wedding night, he will give himself to Dracula, and Dracula will sleep with me. It was quite a disappoint me for me, we weren't sure if Edward would become his self ever again, or, if the part of Satan would stay forever.

Edward had kept reassuring me, telling me that the baby and I would be much safe in the arms of Dracula, but rememebering when Dracula had tried to break through Edwards security on his soul, the anguish, the pain and suffering that had taken place. He told me it was only because he was restraining, that Dracula wants me to be his just as much as Edward. But I wanted to spend life with Edward, my beloved, not Dracula.

The only thing in the world that could keep me going right now, was the child inside of me. If i couldn't have Edward, I would always still have a part of him with me. I gently rested my hand upon my stomach and smiled. Maradeth explained that in a vampire's birth, it would be like going through hell, especially on a undeveloped vampire, such as myself. It often frightened me when I thought of it, but I felt a calm feeling take over instantly. I knew it was all worth it.

Suddenly it didn't matter to me if I was no pleased or happy with what happened in the world around me anymore, as long as my child lived and breathed, I would be content. My job now was to protect him from everything in this world. My life meant nothing to me anymore, since the only thing that mattered now, was the growing child inside of me.

" My Son...."

* * *

I would like to apologize for this chapter being so utterly short. But I think this helps explain the story a little bit better, you know, a few extra details that needed to be said. Anyways, I would like to thank you all for reviewing, it makes me very excited when I see new reviews! Thank you very much, also please no flaming, I do NOT allow it. Constructive critism only.

Thanks

M.E.D


	16. This Fate

Finally leaving the beautiful ballroom that I adored so much, I walked slowly down the dark and gloomy hallway. My dress dragging behind me. It was long, elegant, and black.

" My Lady..."

I looked up, my gaze catching Maradeths. She smiled lightly and bowed.

" Maradeth, I would actually like to ask you a question...." I said softly. I twisted my long hair in my fingers nervously.

" Yes my Lady? " She asked, concern in her features.

" About my pregnancy......usually a woman would notice changes about herself by now....right? " I asked, biting my lower lip. I felt embarrassed and guilty for not knowing such things. I immediatley foud the floor to become very interesting when she did not answer.

" A vampire pregnancy is not the same process as a human pregnancy. I would have thought you to ask that in the beginning. "

I gasped. I felt my neck muscles pull as my head snapped up. I had noticed Maradeth had disappeared. Within a second he was inches from my face, staring down at me with those peircing golden eyes.

'_But they arent Edwards golden eyes....'_ I thought sadly. The warmth was replaced with cold, the love was no lust. All the emotions I used to see in his were replaced with darkness. Everything I once knew and cherished about Edward was disappearing slowly. Each day he became more and more like Dracula.

" I didn't know I was pregrant before, I found out from a stranger that you had sex with me. " I stated angrily, glaring up at him. he smiled down at me, is fangs slightly piercing his lower lip. He lowered his lips to my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as I trembled.

" If I remember correctly, you begged me over and over to...fuck you." I felt his tongue against my skin. I growled in disgust. I pulled away from him.

" What is going on with the baby, tell me. " I demanded. He snarled, raising his hand to slap me, but restrained himself, regaining his composure. I watched as his snarl turned into a wicked smile.

" Repeat the words that you told me before, and then Ill tell you. " He stated with a smirk. I watched him cautiously as he came closer.

" What are you talking about...."

" Should i refresh your memory? " I gasped as he pinned me up against the wall, pressing his body to mine. He slid my dress down from my right shoulder, exposing my pale skin to the coldness of his flesh. He began kissing near my collarbone. I felt my stomach do a flip inside of me, I tried to keep my heart at a steady beat but my breaths were becoming faster. I felt his hand go to my stomach and slide down between my legs.

" Do you remember now Winry? "

I wanted to fight him off of me, but I couldn't find the strength to do so.

" I said.." I began to say, but felt my voice silence as I gasped loudly, feeling his hand press slightly harder between my legs.

" Tell me, My Queen." He growled lustfully. I felt his hot kisses trail down to my shoulder. I bit back the moan that buzzed at my lips. " Do I need to do more for you to answer me? " He said, never taking his eyes off of me as he bent down slightly, lifting my dress up slowly.

" Take Me Edward! " I screamed. Tears welling up in my eyes.

He smiled wickedly. " Say it again..."

" I said, Take me Edward. Thats what I told you before. " I hissed. Pushing him away as I walked down the hall. He appeared infront of me with his ars crossed infront of his chest. I glared at him, I turned the other way and began walking faster, only to have him appear infront of me again. I balled my fists and growled loudly.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT? " I screamed. He looked taken back from my outburst, and it made me feel good.

" Did you not want to know of your pregnancy? " He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I didnt know how to reply to that, so instead, I relaxed my shoulders and kept a calm appearance on my face, nodding my head.

" Good girl." He said. " Now when a young woman, like yourself, has sexual intercourse with a beast like myself, she usually becomes pregnant. "

" I know this already." I hissed in irritation.

" Usually its a little opposite from a human pregnancy, the woman wont notice any changes until a long period of time has passed, then it only takes a few days until a quite massive change occurs. When these changes begin to occur, the baby will be born in a week. "

" That's a little confusing..." I stated, thinking it over.

" But, no human woman has been known to survive after giving birth to our kind. The vampire inside her usually ends up tearing through her flesh...." He grin was evil as he stared at my face. " And I dont plan for you to live through this either......"

* * *

omg I began to get kind of lazy at the end. SORRY! I wanted to finish this chapter but my urgency to write kinda left at the end. So it was harder to finish. But I didnt want to let you all down. So Im sorry! This chapter also helped explain a lot more about Winrys pregnancy. So thanks for reading and supporting!


	17. Break Down

I felt my heart stop at his words. My eyes burned for not blinking for such a long period of time. I would die? How could this be possible, why wouldnt Edward mention this to me before! Did he know himself? He had to have! He was the fucking King of the damned!

"Winry..."

My gaze shifted to his eyes, I felt a tear slide down the left side of my face. The information felt too much for me to handle. My head began to beat viciously, it felt like someone was hitting me over and over. My hands grasped the sides of my head as I felt my knees buckle beneath me. Everything began spinning. I shut my eyes tightly for it all to stop, but doing so only made things worse.

"No no no no no..." I repeated over and over.

I suddenly felt Edward's arms draw me into him, he held me tightly, pushing the hair from my eyes. I felt his lips kiss my forehead softly.

"Somnul...." He whispered into my ear. I felt my eyes being forced closed as sleep began to sweep through my body. Then all my surroundings went black as I was left to swim in darkness.

* * *

I sat up screaming uncontrollably, I couldnt tell where I was, or what had happened to me. I was silenced when I felt arms wrap around me, protecting me from the world. I sobbed quietly, trying to stop myself from crying.

" Calm down Winry, Im with you...." I heard his hushed tone. I drew back slightly to take in my surroundings. I was in my room, the sun had fallen behind the mountains, and there beside me was Edward.

" My Lord, forgive me " I said lowly. " I didn't mean to react in such an unpleasant way..."

I felt the bed lift as he stood from up. He held out his hand to me, gesturing for me to take it. Slowly I slid my warm hand into his icy palm. He pulled me to him, catching me off guard as I fell upon his chest, resting my right hand on it. I looked up at him. His eyes..... They were a moonlight silver. They pierced right through me as I studied his face. Without thinking much of it, my eyes fell to stare at his tempting lips. They looked so inviting.

I had realized he had notice where my thoughts had drifted off to, I dared not look into his eyes, gazing down at the floor. My face felt warm with embarrassment. I was such a teenager sometimes.

I felt his hand cup my chin softly and force me to look at him. I bit my lip harshly, feeling all my blood flow to my face. It seemed like an hour had passed as he continued to study me, I continued to bite my lip awkwardly.

" If you really want your lip bitten I could just do so for you." He said, touching my lips with his fingertips. I felt chills run down my spine.

" I know you are saddened by me Winry. But leaving these judgements to Edward right now would get us all killed, and I can't afford losing his bloodline. " He said, softly touching my stomach. My mind drifted back to before, remembering everything before I passed out. He sensed my mood change and quickly closed the gap between us. My eyes widened in suprise, but I soon became lost in the moment and shut my eyes.

The kiss was at first very innocent, but ended up turning into a fiery passionate frenzy. He barely gave me time to breathe as he broke the kiss each time. My hands became entangled in his hair as I felt my lungs burn from the lack of air. He finally left my swollen lips and trailed kisses down my neck. Softly pressing his fangs into my pale skin.

" Let me make love to you right Winry. " He growled.

I felt my entire body tingling with the anticipation. Many times he had forced me into sleeping with him, but now he had asked, not to satisfy his lust, but to make love to me instead. He gently ran his left hand down my face. He gazed at me, waiting for me to respond. I could barely resist him, it felt like Edward was the one talking to me right now, not Dracula.

" Let me sleep with Edward tonight, please Dracula...." I begged him.

' I am Edward, Winry, we are one person. " He whispered, letting me go. He faced his back to me, staring out the window, gazing up at the moon. " When Edward was human, his mother was murdered by a man by a supposed holy man. The priest was outraged with his mother, he had heard of her white magic and had said she was damned to the firey pits of hell. He believed he had cast out the witch by killing her. Over the years, Edward's hate grew stronger and stronger, it began to overpower him. I had been watching him from hell, all of his hate making me stronger. I was, and still am, the hatred that sleeps in his heart. Edward had sold his soul to Satan, allowing me to become part of him. For his soul, he was given power over half of hell itself, and the control of all vampires. But all he wanted most was revenge, he killed human after human, making them suffer horribly. "

I listened intently, taking in every detail. So...Dracula really was part of Edward after all.

" And thats when you come along, the day you were born. He became so indulged in you, watching you at all times. Keeping you safe with his watchful eyes. I, had also taken in interest into you. You have always had something about you that was so different from an ordinary human being. Then, when you came here, is when I fell into rest. The evil in his heart almost disappeared completely because of you. But I was awoken by Satan once again, and returned to his heart. " He hissed lowly.

I didnt know what say. I stared at his back, wanting to reach out to him.

" I will not let you nor our son die. Trust in me..." He whispered.

Slowly I walked over and stood infront of him. With my hands shaking, I took his hands into mine, guiding them to the ribbons of my dress. His eyes widened at my gesture. I felt like a shy bride, about to sleep with her husband for the very first time.

" Winry..." He said softly.

I found my hands gently sliding off his long black coat from his shoulders. He still had his hands rested upon the ribbons and laces of my dress.

" Undo them." I whispered. Kissing the corner of his mouth. I knew Edward could see and feel me, even under Draculas control. I kissed his lips softly. His hands began to undo the front of my dress slowly, every once and a while stroking my face. He had slowly backed me into the wall, barely pressing his body against mine. found my stomach do a flip when I felt the need for him run through my veins. I pressed my hips into his, spreading my legs apart. He slid the first layer of my dress above my head. Again I pressed my hips into his. His tongue begged for entrance. I slowly parted my lips, letting his tongue tango with mine. He gently bit my lower lip. I tangled my hands in his hair, moaning into his kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my insides burning with passion.

I felt him carry me to the bed, both of us falling hard onto it. I sucked in air as his lips left mine. I grabbed his collar and pulled him down harshly, smashing his lips back to mine in urgency. I screamed in his kiss, begging for more. I heard him growl at my actions. I needed him, wanted him, thirsted for him to be in me. My skin was on fire with the sensations he was giving me. I arched my back as he slid his nails down the center of my dress, cutting it open, leaving me in my undergarments.

His lips left mind and trailed down to my shoulder, his teeth playing with the strap of my bra. His lips moving in such a seducing manner across my skin. Slowly he dragged his lips down to the rim of my underwear. He kissed my hip, sending my body into spasms, He sunk his fangs into my skin. I could barely keep still.

" Edward..." I moaned.

He kissed up my stomach and neck till he reached back up to my lips, kissing me passionately....

0000000000000

okay sooo i tried to make this chapter longer, so i got in 3 chapters for this weekend. thats good. ahaha im sorry i hadnt updated in such a long time though. Thank you for all that have reviewed my stories. It really helps.


End file.
